


The Fortunate Ones

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul wakes Richard with coffee and biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortunate Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo’s amnesty round 2014 and my “curtain-fic” square. Title comes from the song Rebellion by Linkin Park (feat. Daron Malakian) as it was playing whilst writing the latter part of this fic.

Richard was still asleep when Paul crept into their bedroom that snowy Sunday morning; the bed-covers were pulled almost up to Richard’s chin so that he resembled a man-sized cocoon. Outside, the sky was that odd shade of iron grey that promised more snow before the hour was out; already, a reasonably thick covering of whiteness covered the ground and nestled upon bare tree branches alike. 

Paul paused by the window and eased open the curtain awkwardly with one hand to view the snowy scene outside; he could almost imagine the taste of the snow on his tongue as he swept stray flakes from the sky, curled his glove bound fingers around packed balls of ice to throw them idly at the walls and people alike. He could almost hear the sounds of crunching beneath his boots as he walked, coupled with that odd scrunch-scrunch-scrunch sound that only happened when the drifts were particularly deep. Despite his sudden whimsical urge to walk in the barren landscape of outside, for now, however, he was content to remain inside, where it was warmer, at least and where Richard currently was.

He allowed the curtain to fall aside and to shut the cold day out; he turned and stared at Richard, still asleep and cosy in bed. Paul padded as quietly as he could across the carpet and placed the tray of coffee and biscuits down upon the table by the side of the bed; he winced at the clatter it made, despite the care he’d taken. Richard stirred, an odd mumbling complaint leaking past sleepy lips as the other man‘s limbs thrashed slightly beneath the trapping cocoon of the duvets wrapped around him. 

Paul didn’t bother to hide his smile and slipped beneath the covers with Richard, catching sudden toes in his shin for his trouble. Richard mumbled out something that Paul hoped was an apology before the other man’s body stilled as sleep claimed him again.

Paul pulled the covers a little higher, and cast a glance at the other man beside him, at the way that Richard’s hair was a tousled mess, dark strands sticking out in odd little tufts above a lax face. Richard looked younger whilst asleep, his face no longer quite so brooding, and it looked almost innocent in its relaxation. Paul shifted a little where he lay and accidentally dislodged Richard’s hand from the pillow. The other man stirred again, eyes cracking open to stare almost accusingly at Paul.

Paul grinned and pecked a kiss against Richard's mouth; Richard responded easily, which proved to Paul that the other man was not as grumpy as he was trying to make out. Paul knew how much Richard liked being woken by a kiss and a fresh cup of coffee, even though the man himself might protest against it. 

He lifted one hand, rested it palm flat against the other man’s cheek and deepened the kiss slightly, enjoying the feel of Richard’s warmth against him, further heating his body from where it had cooled in the chill kitchen air. 

“You’re cold,” Richard mumbled against Paul’s lips when the kiss ended. 

“Well, warm me up, then,” Paul mumbled back, even as Richard settled one arm across his waist, effectively trapping him against the mattress.

“Coffee first,” Richard said, before a yawn split his face, and his eyes screwed shut with the force of it. “Hope you remembered to bring some chocolate biscuits.”

“Of course,” Paul replied, with a mock-aggravated huff.

Paul turned over, and tried not to dislodge Richard’s arm as he did so. He handed Richard the package of chocolate biscuits, and mourned the loss of the other’s arm when he lifted it. anyway; Richard had to move to take the biscuits from him. Paul picked up one of the mugs of coffee, careful not to spill it as Richard rested his head against Paul’s chest, mouth already moving around a biscuit, crunching sounds seeming to reach deep down into Paul’s body when his cheek rested against him. Paul sipped at his coffee, slowly savouring the freshly brewed taste, as Richard ate another biscuit. 

Finally the other man straightened a little and silently held his hand out for his own mug, which Paul duly gave him; Paul watched as Richard began to sip, eyes closing as the steam curled up to wreathe the other’s face in fragrant steam. Neither spoke, and Richard merely gave him a grateful nod when the coffee was gone and the biscuits had been consumed. Paul placed the empty package and the discarded mugs aside, before he settled beneath the covers once more, pulling them up almost to his chin and feeling the warmth seep into his bones. 

He sighed and felt the weight of Richard’s hand against his abdomen, fingers slowly stroking circles against him as the other man leant in, lips warm against his shoulder. Paul turned his head, eyes closing as his mouth met Richard’s; Richard leant in closer still, body a heated line against Paul's. Every kiss, every caress was slow and comfortable, well familiarized and mapped out as Richard changed the angle of his head slightly, and deepened the kiss. Paul parted his lips for the other man, allowed him entrance so that Richard’s tongue stroked against his in lazy sweeps.

Paul felt Richard’s hand sweep down, and ease beneath his pyjama bottoms, fingers soon cradling Paul‘s length. Paul was already half hard and he groaned as Richard started to stroke him slowly, fingers finding a natural rhythm as Paul grew to full hardness. Richard’s hand started to move faster and a loud moan of arousal broke past Paul’s lips, as his hips arched up into the other man’s continuing touch.

Richard's hand eased away, soon replaced by the warmer, wetter feel of his mouth as he ducked beneath the covers to wrap lips around Paul‘s cock. Paul’s cries backed up in his throat, barely breaking free of his lips before another one came and he released hard down the other man’s throat with a nonsensical moan that meant nothing and everything at once. He felt Richard’s mouth riding him through his orgasm until he was spent. 

Paul felt the covers moving as Richard shimmied towards the pillows again, to lay beside him silently. Paul didn’t speak, either; instead, he laid motionless until Richard began pressing kisses against his upper arm, breath tickling against Paul’s skin whenever he moved. Paul smiled and didn’t protest when Richard moved away again to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet. Richard returned and continued to press kisses against Paul’s mouth even as he prepared Paul, fingers slick and confident against Paul’s body. When they finally joined, it was with a quiet sigh of contented relief, hands immediately finding purchase upon each other’s bodies. Richard slowly began making love to Paul as outside, the snow began to fall once more, coating the streets with another magical layer of whiteness.


End file.
